1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shoulder repair and revision surgery. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for glenoid and/or scapular restoration.
2. The Relevant Technology
One attribute of shoulder repair surgery is the limit of anatomical bone the patient has to provide for adequate repair and even more so with shoulder revision. The shoulder naturally only provides a limited amount of bone for the shoulder joint to function. When shoulder repair is needed it is often performed with large anchor devices embedded in what bone is available to allow for proper security of an articulating surface or glenosphere to attach to the anchor. These devices require a large removal of bone. Further revision surgery requires even greater bone loss as original anchors are removed and replaced with new anchors. There is a need to have the ability for revision shoulder repair without removal of the original anchors embedded in the bone.